


【带卡】Entertainer 演员

by IveyLau



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveyLau/pseuds/IveyLau
Summary: 参考ZAYN的Entertainer.





	【带卡】Entertainer 演员

**Author's Note:**

> 参考ZAYN的Entertainer.

——你和他处够了，你就回来吧。

 

 

带土坐在角落里的沙发上，整张沙发只有他一个人，显得孤单极了。带土看着舞池里被众人围凑的男人，棕色的头发，紫色的眼影，妖娆的很。

 

他皱起了眉头。

 

他和卡卡西是一年前开始处对象的。说来也讽刺，当时遇见他也是在酒吧里。

 

他银色的头发被绚烂的灯光映照的有些迷离，脸色红红的。

 

当时见到他的第一个印象就是——美极了。

 

他坐在那个地方看着他，第一眼还以为是一个买醉的姑娘。不过他瞟了一眼墙壁上亮着灯光的粉红倒三角的标志，内心也是说不上来的复杂。

 

这种地方怎么会有姑娘呢？

 

三点过去了，人潮开始陆陆续续向外面攒动。银色头发的男人还趴在那里不愿动弹。

 

“你，还好吗？” 带土走过去轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。  
银头发的人缓缓坐起身睁开眼睛辨认着他。

 

“我没事。”他脸颊红红的。

 

“可以不用管我。”

 

“那么晚了呆在这儿睡不好的，我帮你送回家吧。”  
带土当时也不知道怎么的，这句话就像是久经准备的一样。

 

“不用，一会有人来接我。”

 

这家伙一定是和爱人吵架了吧。

 

“你叫什么？” 虽然第一次见到对方还不是很熟悉的情况下，问名字是很不礼貌的事情，但带土决定把握住这次机会。

 

面前醉醺醺的男子又打量打量他，笑着说了：“旗木卡卡西。”

 

“你呢？”

 

“宇智波带土。”

 

“宇智波啊。”

 

卡卡西把玩着额前的一缕碎发，饶有兴趣的笑了笑：“我同事倒是有个姓宇智波的。”

 

带土看得有些入迷，以至于走过来一个人他也没有察觉。

 

“回家吧。”金发的男子站在卡卡西的旁边，从表情里什么也看不出来。

 

“有意思吗？和那个女的玩的不错吧。”卡卡西喝了一口桌子上的酒。

 

金发的男人看起来很不爽的样子，不再是之前的那种神情，“我说你也适可而止一点，这里的酒你也敢喝！”

 

“别把所有人想的都和你一样，波风水门，我警告你，你和她怎样我都无所谓，但起码你不要脚踏两条船好吗！”可能是酒精的原因，这让卡卡西有些烦躁。

 

带土此时觉得自己站的这个位置尴尬极了，倒像是对卡卡西图谋不轨未遂的样子。那个叫水门的男人也不止一次用他那厌恶的眼神看着他。

 

水门一把拽过卡卡西的手臂，将他从座位上拉起来。

 

“你他妈的疯了！”

 

紧接着，水门一拳打在卡卡西的腹部，立马让刚刚趾高气昂的卡卡西消了音。

 

“你！”带土想上前一步，却被抢断了话语权。

 

“这里应该没有你什么事吧，我劝你离他远点，不必给自己找不愉快。”

 

在带土的注视下，水门抱着卡卡西离开了这个地方。

 

原来是这种接法吗……

 

也是，才见了一面而已，带土这么想着将面前的酒喝完也离开了。出去的时候看了眼牌匾，也不知道当初是怀着什么样的心态进来的……

 

“喂，止水，你认识卡卡西吗？”

 

“认识啊，但我们不是在一个院校里。”

 

“那，那个水门你认识吗？”带土的手攥得紧紧的，出了些细密的汗。

 

“卡卡西男友？波风水门？”止水一脸疑惑的看着带土，不知道他到底是想问什么。

 

“啊……你们都知道？”

 

“当初可是水门当场表白卡卡西的，他也是副校长，虽然说这件事曾经遭到过许多人的集体反对，但之前出了个政策，也只好睁一只眼闭一只眼的同意了，如果不答应的话，可能影响会更大吧。”止水抿了一口茶，一副看乐子的样子。

 

“怎么，相中他了？”

 

见带土没有回答，止水便继续说了下去，一边说一边注视着带土的表情变化。

 

“不是我不支持，但这件事确实不太好，更何况他们也维持不了多久了，你这样一来，大家会觉得是人家卡卡西搞外遇，传出去不大好。那几千双眼睛盯着呢。”

 

带土想着昨天卡卡西所说的那一番话犯了难，他并不想让自己喜欢的人陷入困境，更不希望自己的欢喜眼睁睁的从自己眼前飞走。

 

他选择了后者。

 

“你是带土吧。”男人穿着整洁的西装，懒懒散散的样子。

 

“是的，中午的话吃牛排还是料理？”

 

对于这样的开场白还是昨天从止水那里取经的，这样的文化总是要比‘一起吃个饭吗’要好得多。

 

“中餐就好。”

 

吃饭的过程中难得没有冷场。

 

带土越来越喜欢卡卡西这个人，如果一见钟情的是他的外表，那么再见倾心的一定是他的品性。

 

“你应该是有什么话想和我说吧。”

 

带土有些发愣，几秒过后缓缓的开了口，“啊……那个，我知道这样有些不好，但我觉得我还是应该告诉你，我喜欢你，所以我想和波风水门公平竞争。”

 

卡卡西淡定的看着带土，就像提前就知道了一样，脸上毫无任何的波动。

 

他开了口，“我没有男朋友。”

 

带土觉得他听错了。

 

“我和他分手了，你也听见了吧。”

 

带土知道他是指上次在酒吧的事情，有些不好意思的点点头。他重新看向卡卡西，抿着嘴，期待着他的答案。

 

“我可以试试。”

 

不知道这样的结果对于带土来说是好是坏，如果说一个人刚分手之后立马答应另一个人的追求，可能下次就会用在他的身上。

 

“我觉得我也是喜欢你的吧，要不然为什么会答应和你出来吃饭呢。”

 

初级阶段的恋情总会有新鲜感，互相调侃，言语挑逗或是一些惊喜和情调。难得两人的关系发展的如此的好，当然是要打上一炮。

 

年轻人趁着酒后乱性的自我欺骗顺便去酒店开了个房，好好地弄了一个晚上。

 

卡卡西很迷恋带土身上的气味，很喜欢。

 

变化都是有的。

 

止水看着一向在中午起床的带土忽然很早就掀开了被子，开车去卡卡西的家，还不忘给卡卡西买早餐，接着开车送卡卡西上班，最后才回到自己的公司。每天中午也来接他，如果下午没有课的话，带土也会陪在他身边。

 

止水砸了砸嘴，手指有规律的敲打着桌面。

 

令止水印象最深的还是，从高中之后没掉一滴眼泪的带土突然在那天哭的很惨，怎么问都不肯开口说是为什么。

 

插曲总会来的。

 

水门提出像卡卡西复合，他承认与玖辛奈有过一段关系，但那只是维持在表面而已，水门也并不是毫无准备的，他开出的条件已经远远超过了一个副校长的底线。

 

当然，卡卡西拒绝了他。

 

他讨厌极了水门的这副做派。

 

之后的几天，水门也找过带土，带土觉得水门找上门的次数频繁了，他就总是越来越没有底。

 

事情的结果可能会来的迟到，但总是会来。

 

卡卡西与水门复合是在一天前，很简单，只是因为一个拥抱。

 

带土也终于发觉，从一开始就没有所谓的公平竞争。

 

当天卡卡西也将分手讯息传达给带土，他的表情有些不舍，但还是选择了放弃。

 

 

这是那时带土留给卡卡西的最后一句话，但永远不是最后一句话。

 

“如果你和他处够了，你就回来吧。”

 

\--  
依旧是没有文笔上火的一天


End file.
